LOL
'' LOL '' LOL is Groundbreaking's very different new single. It addresses a very real problem others over look. = What it is about LOL is about how we use our phones to ignore real problems in the world. He talks about how everyone has depression now, but we use our phones to laugh it all away. If this song does not make you guilty, something is wrong with you probably. LOL talks about how we just laugh away the pain with our phones, and when we are depressed we make others laugh. It also mention "I'm good, we're fine", some of the lies we tell people because we are human. And he points out how to depressed people always are happy and make jokes, and how we need to stop being like this because, whether we like it or not, our phones and devices can't take away depression, they just hide it. LOL came out on August 20th, 2019. It is available on Spotify, Bandcamp, Youtube, and other places Lyrics Everybody's got a problem now Let's take it to the screen and fly away If I can distract my brain enough The dopamine will make me feel okay If I'm sarcastic let me be Just trying to cope with reality Everybody's got depression now But the phone will make me laugh it all away Look at you You're crying let me be And you jump on a goddamn video and stare into the screen You laugh the pain away Your god will keep you safe Nothing matters to you So laugh it all away Jump online to see what you're up to But all I see are memes I don't know what to do Will we be okay Can we make it through Everything's a goddamn joke to you Damn It's sunny But god you're just so funny If I play passive aggressive to myself and keep on running I'm good We're fine Let's be happy all the time If I'm down I'll turn it to a joke And move on with my life We are sad Please make fun of it Make it something I can understand Cos every time I think I become sad When everybody else just wants to laugh Look at you You're crying let me be And you jump on a goddamn video and stare into the screen You laugh the pain away Your god will keep you safe Nothing matters to you So laugh it all away Laugh it all away Laugh it all away Laugh it all away Laugh it all away Will we be okay Can we make it through Everything's a goddamn joke to you Everything's a goddamn joke to you This crippling depression meme is funny because it describes me so perfectly LOL Damn It's sunny But god you're just so funny If I play passive aggressive to myself and keep on running I'm good We're fine Let's be happy all the time If I'm down I'll turn it to a joke And move on with my life Category:Album Category:EP Category:ERA II